


Correspondence

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bennet sisters write to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [privatesnarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/privatesnarker/gifts).



> A fandomstocking fic. :)

My dearest Jane,

 

            You write me with the best of news - I am overjoyed to hear of your good fortune, and look forward to meeting a new niece or nephew in the spring. Tell me, how does my sweet namesake answer to the challenge of becoming an older sister? It is a difficult thing, no longer being the baby of the family, but she has the best of tutors in you. As I recall, you were the most affectionate of sisters, and never once stole my toys or tried to drown me in the water-butt.

 

            Speaking of sisters, I caught Kitty sending money to Lydia from her allowance yesterday. This explains some sudden turns towards economy, at which she is more skilled than I might previously have supposed; it seems that all unsuspected she has a splendid memory for Numbers and Prices, and has learnt to exercise more judgement faced with Georgiana's example of moderation - by which I mean Crippling Nervousness - and the sincere desire to assist our unfortunate sister. She protests she is happy at Pemberley but she is afraid for Lydia, who she believes may be Increasing again, and whose income is not large. I have done my best to calm her fears - insofar as this is possible, considering that she is very likely _right_ \- and to persuade her to spend her time on trying to teach Lydia her grasp of Economy, rather than practising it herself on Lydia's behalf. She is now making dresses for all her sisters' children, by way of Christmas presents. Console yourself that Kitty's needlework is better than mine. Little Fitzwilliam is quite handsome in his, and she has done a remarkably good job of rendering the Pemberley swans. 

 

            Darcy continues well, and sends his best regards to you, Bingley, and Little Eliza...

 

***

            ...so I send you these Dresses which I have made and I trust the children will like. Do send me a sketch Lyddy I would love to see a likeness of their Faces especially of sweet Janey who I am sure must be as Pretty as You. The dress with the fife & drum & soldier's hat embroidered is for little Georgie and I have decorated Janey's with a pretty ribbon I found remembering that that exact shade of yellow was always used to be your favourite Colour. Lizzy helped me choose the cloth & I hope you will think it suitable & warm enough for the winters which Mr Edwards the curate tells me are Perfectly Horrible in Newcastle. Lizzy sends her love of course, and bids me ask you for the children's latest Measurements, as she wishes to send them Boots & Coats like the ones she has had made for little Fitz and Jane's Lilabet (being so small Fitz has some difficulty in pronouncing Elizabeth, just as you & I did dear Lyddy). 

 

            Lyddy dearest please do not ask me for more money truly I have None to give. I cannot get more money from our sister Darcy or our sister Bingley they are such good kind hosts it would be Ungrateful Beyond All Reckoning to ask, & dear Papa and Mamma must pay for Mary's wedding to Mr Reed. My allowance is generous but not so generous that I can assist you as I would wish, tho' I understand perfectly the difficulty of your circumstances. I am shamed to say it but I hope the belief that you were starting to hold when last you wrote has proved untrue, I cannot think it healthy for you to be confin'd so often & then there is of course the dreadful Expense of children which I well recall from Mamma & Papa's Fears. Is it possible that you could inspect your Accounts and see where economies might be made? Are you sure your housekeeper is thrifty? Allow me to send you some Patterns I copied out of the Ladies' Gazette for turning Dresses & making Pelisses new, you always had such clever fingers for fashioning Improvements to your clothes and truly Lyddy I think you could do a finer job than any Newcastle Mantua-Maker...

 

***

 

            ...Thank you for your kind words about my affianced; I am assured that you would find Mr Reed most agreeable. He is a little older than me, perhaps nine-and-twenty, with a pleasant face and bearing but most importantly good prospects and a well-ordered mind, which you know I have always looked for in a husband. Uncle Gardiner thinks highly of his skills as a lawyer and I enjoy his conversation, this last being more than I had looked for considering my own unfortunate lack of Countenance.

 

            I do wish you could meet him before we marry, Jane, since of all my sisters I think he would like you best: he would appreciate your true womanly sweetness and modesty, characteristics I have always striven to copy from you, and of all their aunts I hope my daughters will be like you, and my sons as clever as Papa. I understand, naturally, that you anticipate an Interesting Event, and that is why you cannot be present to hear us speak our vows. I wish you all the best during your confinement and shall pray for you and your Unborn Son; pray write to me when he is born and tell me you have come through it all safe. Or better ask Kitty to do it, Lizzy tells me she has grown most industrious and I dare say you will have a great many other things to do than write to all your sisters apprising them of your health.

 

            I have received the most disgraceful begging letter from our sister Wickham, as we must call her since her appalling marriage, and have been forced to send a sharp rejoinder, as I cannot approve of these Mendicant Habits. Pray do not allow yourself to be practised upon, Jane, I know your soft heart, and Lydia has always had insinuating ways. I trust to your Christian conscience to remind you that Lydia's penury is the result of her own failings and is no responsibility of Ours, although perhaps in time something may be done for her innocent children if she has not permitted them to fall into Vice. I would not for anything risk your sweet Elizabeth or Lizzy's Fitzwilliam, or my own children (God willing). I only hope she will not trouble Mr Reed when we are married...

 

***

 

            ...I cannot believe that any sister of MINE could be such a CRUELL, SELFISH, CALOUS _DOXIE_!! How dare you speak so of my Husband and Children when you have NONE yet which is _no_ surprise considering that you have always been so sour-faced in company and can have no idea of a Mother's Feelings, of her Torments  & Fears when every small Accident may carry off her darlings FOREVER?? I declare I understand our Mamma far better then ever before, both her Fidgets and her Love for my Janey and my Georgie are everything to me and I wept more bitterly than you can conceive of when my hopes of a third were taken from me, and I swear our Papa was every bit as provoking to Mamma as my Wickham for tho' he did not drink he could be quite as Distant and Sullen when he wished, which I do remember IF YOU DO NOTT. Truly I understand that that Wickham has many troubles with the Regiment (the Colonel is a nasty _provoking_ man and _most_ Ungallant if you will believe your Sister's judgement) but he does not think of Me when he takes comfort in the Bottle let alone his own dear Children. And amongst all this Mary all you can think to do for your poor sister who has not a thoughtful soul in the world to comfort her and two children to be thinking of besides is to write a  Sermon. Well I declare Mary I was used to think better of you; even when you prosed for hours you would then do something _useful_ and when even Kitty who has not half your understanding is so sweet as to send me clothes for my Infants I would think I might hope for something from you. I hope your Mr Reed is not a bad influence. I wish you better of your Marriage than I have received of mine tho' Wickham is the Kindest and most Loving man alive when Sober.

 

            I have written again to Lizzy and Jane sending my best wishes of the Season tho' I thought it better not to send Wickham's as there is some Uglyness I do nott perfectly Understand. Wickham tells me that Darcy hates him because he disappointed some Hopes of Miss Georgiana's some years ago and because of old childhood Jealousies, and that Darcy has poisoned our sister Lizzy's mind against him. I could believe almost anything of a man so stiff but I suspect that the truth is that Wickham owes him _MONEY_. He seems to owe everyone money so that sometimes I am quite _angry_ with him but in truth Mary I should not be harsh to him for it is so very expensive to live you know and as an Officer should.

 

            I declare Mary I began this letter in a fearful temper when I am sure you only meant WELL, I am ashamed of myself. Pray forgive me, you know my situation. I am assailed on all sides and it makes it shockingly difficult to be pleasant, as I know you will say I should be. Well you try being pleasant when you cannot get a good maid-of-all-work there is not _one_ in all Newcastle!! No wonder Mamma treasured Hill so.

 

            Let me say just one word as your sister who has been married the longest, a word which I said to Jane and Lizzy and will say one day God willing to Kitty. Do not be afraid and do nott let your husband Lord it over you so as to make your life a perfect Misery in your own home. An Englishwoman's home is her Castle or should be...

 

***

 

            ...I do not really know what to say to you, Lizzy, but then you have always understood me perfectly. I think, that on the whole, it has been a marvellous year, and I look forward to the 1st of Jan in hopes for another such. I am sure Mr Reed will prove a worthy husband to Mary, though I confess myself not at all surprised that Papa has written to you saying that he is nearly as amusing as Mr Collins. Save for his being somewhat more plain spoken and less disposed to marry you he reminds me of Mr Collins. At least I hope he will not be so unbearable on the subject of Lydia, who has written me another indescribable letter. Lizzy I do wonder sometimes what we can do for Lydia or whether it is all already done. It is hardest on Kitty, I know, but it is sad for all of us to see her in such dreadful straits. I will see what I can do by way of a Christmas present.

 

            We may talk more when Charles and Lilabet and I arrive before Christmas - oh Lizzy I am so looking forward to seeing you (and Darcy and Fitzwilliam and Kitty of course) and I am sure I will still be well enough to travel, I do not expect to be confined before the end of March at the earliest. 

 

            In case I am wrong and this letter reaches you before I do then, dear Lizzy, let me wish you the happiest Christmas,

 

            with fondest love,

 

            your sister Jane.


End file.
